


Jericho

by MidnightHalo27



Category: Magisterium Series - Holly Black & Cassandra Clare
Genre: There's Just so Much to Explore on These Two, poem-fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 15:16:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3815212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightHalo27/pseuds/MidnightHalo27
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm very curious about Jericho (aren't you?), and I figured Call would be as well. Here's how I imagined his thought process on the matter would be like.</p><p>Another poem-fic, and I also really like this one. Already said it before and will say it again now: I hope those of you who don't normally read poem-fics give it a chance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jericho

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, guys! Nice to see you again XD
> 
> There are spoilers for those of you who haven't finished The Iron Trial.
> 
> I'll also publish this fic on fanfiction.net (username: GakuenAlicefan27)
> 
> Disclaimer: The Magisterium book series belongs to the amazing authors Cassandra Clare and Holly Black.
> 
> Reviews, kudos etc are great. Constructive criticism is very welcome, but flames will be used to roast marshmallows.
> 
> Hope you like the fic!

Call had always wanted a sibling

But he never told a soul

Letting his father know would have been too cruel

Saying it out loud would have made the loneliness too real

It hurt anyway

 

Hurts even more now

He might have had a brother once

Might have killed him, too

He thinks he misses him

But he doesn’t remember him

Is it even possible?

 

And is it wrong…?

Is it wrong if he wants to remember?

Just him. Nobody else

From back then

Nothing else

From back then

 

So maybe he’ll stop being

A faceless person Call’s heard about

A tingly feeling in the back of his mind

What was he like?

 

The Enemy’s brother, his counterweight

He died too young, such a horrible death

He was missed dearly

He was missed so much

It all went to hell from there

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading it!
> 
> Once again, I remind you: I'll also publish this fic on fanfiction.net (username: GakuenAlicefan27)
> 
> I love discussing anything Magisterium-related! Here's my tumblr: agarotado27dejunho


End file.
